shingekinokyojin_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Anna Leonhart
Anna Leonhart is a main character in the fan-fiction called Marley's Fate. She is Bertholdt's crush in the story and is one of the chosen soldiers to be a titan shifter. Appearance Anna appears happy and bright. She has long blond hair that's tied into a ponytail. She has cold and dark eyes. She's similar looking to her past relative,Annie Leonhart. She usually wears whatever she can find. She sometimes wears soldier clothes with the Marley armband around her arm. Personality She acts very happy, bright, and cute this makes a lot of the boys like her this is fake because she is often quiet and acts immobile. She also is a Tsundere. She is very strong and fit and she's very muscled. She sometimes acts tomboy. She also brings a bag full of weapons because she is always ready for anything this is why a lot of girls and boys despise her. Childhood Anna was currently in Wall Braun at her house when she finds out Wall Galliard has been attacked. So she tries to find her grandmother who lived there in the evacuation rooms. There she meets Bertholdt Hoover and Nicholas Yeager. She also becomes good friends with them along with Cynthia,and Noah who were her childhood friends. Along with her friends she tries to search for her grandmother. She then finds out she was evacuated to Wall Hoover instead of Braun which makes her feel calmer and relieved. So a 2 years have past since the Fall Of Wall Galliard. A number of Marley troops and soldiers was sent to kill all the titans roaming in the ruins of Wall Galliard and in the south ,the Arc District that was attacked a few minutes after destroying Wall Galliard. This expedition was a success and more residents that were evacuated were brought back there. Since then she currently lives in a small house with Cynthia,Bertholdt,and Nicholas in the Slava District of Wall Braun. Warrior Years One year later, Anna and her friends sign up to be a Marley warrior. This makes them have their titan powers. Before they received it they were given a test. Anna and her friends were the only ones who made it. So they injected them with the titan serum and made them be mindless titans. So they ate the previous titan shifters and voila they were given the power of the titans. Anna was given the Female Titan power the same as Annie. Her titan appearance is basically the same appearance as Annie's but with longer blonde hair. Disappearance A few years later after becoming a soldier, Anna suddenly disappears. So they send out an search team but was unsuccessful. To this day she's still not found. Relationships 'Nicholas Yeager '- Anna and Nicholas are childhood friends. They met each other when they were little but they never spoke. 'Bertholdt Hoover ( Jr. ) '- Anna and Bertholdt were best friends,but then Anna finds out he likes her so they started dating. However. their relationship falls after she disappears. Trivia * Anna is similar to Annie literally.